villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Piconjo
Oliver, mostly known as Piconjo, is one of the most notable villains from the Newgrounds series. He both is rival of and bears slight resemblance to Pico. History In Cartoons Although Piconjo appears in a lot of cartoons (animations), this are the most notables appearances: ''Piconjo vs. Pico'' In Piconjo vs. Pico, Pico is seen walking in the hallways in school. As he saw a gunman entering the school, the gunman being Piconjo. He shoots two bullets into Pico, as Pico somehow manages to dodge them. Pico and Piconjo looked at each other, as Piconjo took out his sword running into Pico. In the end, the battle ended with Pico and Piconjo buying pizza. ''Piconjo: A Night In N.Y.C'' In this animation, a boy dressed up as a girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes are seen living with her parents, which are actually pedophiles which got to abuse him sexually. After some time, the boy with his friends decided to move into another state, which they have. Eventually, the went to a party, where a lot of different people showed up, in which he saw Piconjo. The two talked to each other all night, having fun. The two at the end went at Piconjo's place. At his place, Piconjo gave him a pill. Once he ate the pill, everything changed in his view. Piconjo tells him that he gave him drugs. At the end, Piconjo raped him and murdered him by stabbing him with his sword. ''Piconjo Jam #20'' Being four animations in one, In the first one Piconjo is seen having sex with women, and at the end he kills two homosexuals having love. In the second one, Piconjo is seen having a massive battle against different characters from Newgrounds, in which Piconjo kills them all. The third one is an animation of Piconjo fighting against zombies. The last one is similar to the third one, except Piconjo is fighting against warriors. ''PICONJO: Berserk'' In this animation, Piconjo is fighting against a lot of different characters: Ninjas, Adolf Hitler, The Newgrounds Tanks and more. The battle ends with Piconjo defeating all of them. In Video Games ''Newgrounds Rumble'' Piconjo appears in the Newgrounds famous-online video game. Newgrounds Rumble. In-game, Piconjo has very strong attacks and good balance. While his projectile is poor, and his attacks are very slow. The start of Piconjo's story says that Piconjo kept growing stronger and prepared for the tournament. He prepared for his final attack, in which Newgrounds hangs the balance. At the start of his goals, Piconjo's first enemy is the Newgrounds guard P-Bot. Piconjo gets in the bad relations with Nene and Tankman, which gives him a perfect opportunity to have the two fight at the same time. Piconjo rests in the store, when the new-hero Alloy enters, making the two get into the third battle. In the end, Piconjo ends up in Salad Fingers meat-store, in which he has to battle his biggest enemy Pico, and Pico's mate Alien Hominid. The ending goes on to say that Piconjo killed all of the Newgrounds heroes, making Piconjo finally make his goal a reality, making the Newgrounds community want a new hero to defeat Piconjo. He has appeared in other characters' story modes, In Convict's story mode, Piconjo heard about the shapeshifter and his warpath and was not interested in sharing the glory of toppling Newgrounds, he wanted to destroy it all by himself. Therefore, he'll kill him to preserve the role but lost in the process. In the final level of Fancy Pants' story mode, where he hunts down the culprits who deceived him into thinking it was Free Ice-Cream Day and destroys any being who belong in non-violent games, Piconjo appears as an anti-hero in the story mode by joining forces with him because he understood Fancy's plight and the time he was once a carefree stickman. Appearance Piconjo is the ripoff of the another famous Newgrounds-hero Pico, some say that Piconjo is actually the Pico's older brother. Some even think that Piconjo is the older version of Pico, which got removed. In truth, he is the dark reflection of Pico in a form of a stickman back then before his appearance changed. Piconjo appears to be pale tanned, tall, with orange-red hair and his eyes are totally white, sometimes his eyes may become red. It's also notable that Piconjo mainly wears the purple color and he always brings his large sword with him. Gallery Images Piconjoberserksword.png|Piconjo in PICONJO: Berserk PiconjoHD.png Videos YouTube- Pico vs. Piconjo.mp4 Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mute Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Teenagers Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Twin/Clone Category:Protagonists